Hermione Granger and The Dead Man's Chest
by Fantasyrosea
Summary: What do you do when your fiancé ditches you two days before the wedding? What do you do when your cousins wedding is crashed and you're arrested for freeing a pirate? What do you do when yo escape you found out your cousin's fiancé is missing? You join The Black Pearl! After a year, The gang is back on one crazy adventure which will make old feelings return and cousin verse cousin
1. Weddings and Arrestings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

Hermione stood next to Elizabeth who was kneeling on the ground. It had been her wedding day but no one was there not even Will. Elizabeth begun weeping as her vile became drenched. Hermione felt the rain drops coming from the sky.

Hermione and Elizabeth heard noises of marines marching and crashing things in an old barn. Elizabeth dropped her bouquet and looked over her shoulder. She ran up to Will who was being held in manacles ,"Will".

Hermione run up to them too,"what's happening?"

"I don't know.. You both look beautiful," Will complimented.

" I think it's bad luck for the groom

to see the bride before the wedding," Elizabeth informed him.

Hermione saw her uncle from the corner of her eye. "Arrest her!" A man shouted pointing at Hermione.

"On what charges?" Hermione asked surprised. "Whatever it is I'm innocent. I haven't done anything wrong. You have no right to arrest me," Hermione told him angrily.

"Ah-ha! Here's the one for William Turner. And I have another one for a Mister James Norrington. Is he present?" Lord Beckett asked going through the warrants.

"My ex fiancé is missing. He broke my heart two days before our wedding. He left the navy and no one knows were he is," Hermione told him as shackles were clapped onto her. "Charges?"

"Must i really answer?" Lord Beckett questioned. Hermione gave him a dark stare.

"We are under the of the jurisdiction King's governor of Port Royal, and you will tell us what we are charged with!" Hermione shouted.

Beckett smiled evilly."for which the punishment regrettably, is death. Perhaps you remember a certain pirate named Jack Sparrow. Rumours had it you and him were very close."

"Jack Sparrow.. That was a year ago! I haven't seen Jack anytime after! Why choose now?" Hermione honestly said. She remember him very well and the feel of his lips on hers. She missed him, she loved him.

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Yes, I thought you might remember him. Many rumours have spread around England. About you and Jack," he informed her.

"Jack Sparrow is a good man and I don't regret saving his life if I am to die for my actions then I will die with pride an honour," Hermione proudly stated.

"Such a waste, what would your dear parents think? Your mother would be so sad. Better yet let's hear what your brother has to think," Beckett coldly said.

"I have no siblings," Hermione told him. If she could cross her arms she would.

"Yes you do. Separated at birth as he went into hiding from pirates and begun training as a marine at five years old. Didn't mummy and daddy tell you?" He asked mockingly. "Mister Granger come forward!"

A man who looked a lot similar to Robert Granger looked down at her. He was a metre taller than her and was wearing a navy suit. Hermione examined him.

"Sister," he said deeply and full of shame.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked fazing into her so-called brother's eyes.

"Henry Robert Granger," he replied. "You look just like mum," Henry comment noticing her similarities in appearance with their mother.

"Brother," Hermione said. She was shocked. They looked quite similar in the eyes.

* * *

**what do you think? Do you like the Henry idea? Please let me know!**

**i said it would be out soon XD**


	2. Not Such Entertaining Visitors

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot savvy? **

* * *

Hermione sat in her cell chained to the wall. She had only spent two hours in the cell but she was very bored. She felt footsteps it was a guard,"Miss Granger, visitor."

"Better me someone entertaining," Hermione replied with a bit of a yawn. She was quite surprised to see Will stand before bars.

"Your good enough," Hermione replied.

Will started telling her about Beckett's plan and what he wanted. Will could tell she wasn't impressed by this and hated the fact of betraying Jack.

"Jack's Compass. What does Beckett want with that?" Hermione asked confused. She remembered the compass it must of spun hundreds of times before deciding Jack. She smiled a little at this memory. She couldn't believe it had been a year without him. Five months without James.

"Does it matter? I'm to find Jack and convince him to return to Port Royal. In exchange the charges against us will be dropped," Will told her. She turned her small lie to a frown.

"That's backstabbing Jack, he never betrayed us. If it wasn't for him me and Elizabeth would be died. I won't let you. I have a lack of faith in-" Hermione said before she was interrupted.

"Is that lack of faith in Jack, or in me?" Will asked her. Hermione shook her head.

"I have faith in you. Both of you. It's Beckett I don't trust. He'll kill Jack. Do really want to be the reason Jack is died? Where would you even start looking?" Hermione questioned a bit sad.

"Tortuga . I'll start there, and I won't stop searching 'til I find him. And

then I intend to return here, to marry your cousin," Will answered ignoring the first question with shame.

Hermione smiled at him and asked softly,"Properly?"

"Eagerly, if she'll still have me," Will told her. Hermione nodded twice.

"She always will want you. She always has. Never has she stopped, I don't think she ever will," said Hermione gently and kindly.

"I better get going," Will muttered with a short smile. Hermione lowered her head showing somewhat of an agreement.

"How are you going to convince him?" Hermione asked.

"You.. He will want to save you, I just know it Hermione. He likes you far more than any girl in the foul place Tortuga. Admit that you like him," Will commanded. Hermione blushed.

"I will not be used to capture Jack. He is a good man and I rather die than betray him! Unlike you I have sense of loyalty and honour!" She declared. Will walked away angered by himself and not saying another word.

Her uncle showed himself,"what happened?"

"What did you hear?" Hermione asked trying to get out of the chains.

"All of it. You are going to be honest to be now," her uncle claimed.

"About what?" She asked struggling to break free.

"You and Jack. What happened?" Her uncle questioned.

"Nothing happened, we're friends," she replied giving up on the chains that hurt her wrist.

"It doesn't sound like it, I do remember the way you looked at him when he called you beautiful it was full of such feelings," the governor replied to her her lie.

"What do you want me to say Uncle? That I love him?! That I miss him?! How I kissed him more than once?! How glad I am to have met him?! That I gave him my necklace?! How I costed him the night before his execution?! Do you really want to hear that?!" Hermione shouted eyes filling with not feelings but tears.

"So the rumours are true then. My niece has fallen for a pirate," Mr. Swann stated.

"No just a pirate, his Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of The Black Pearl," Hermione corrected proudly.


	3. A Question of Loyalty

**Disclaimer: the plot is tThe only thing I own and the OCs**

* * *

"Jack! The Compass! That's all I need, Hermione is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help. She faces the gallows! She won't give up her pride of her actions. She will die!" Will yelled at Jack as he was tied to the stick.

Jack stopped and slowly turned showing worry in face. He walked over to Will. "Say-say lam shoop-shoop sha smalay-lama shoo-koo. Savvy? Ball licky-licky. Ball licky-licky!" Jack shouted.

"Ball licky-licky!" The cannibal crowd chanted repetitiously. "Boom-shoo-boom, ?boom-shoo-boom, ?boom-shoo-boom..."

" Now tell me is Hermione, well did she tie the knot?" Jack asked whispery on one knee.

"No he left her," Will answered.

"Does she still think of me?" Jack questioned.

"She won't admit it but it is obvious she does. So many rumours have been spread about you two," informed Will with a smirk.

"Good now save me!" Jack shouted.

"Jack, what did you tell them? No! What about Hermione?" Will asked scared.

~Port Royal's Prison (Back to Hermione)~

Hermione had been realised from her chains. She walked around her cell. She had never been so bored. Elizabeth had visited her three times already. She heard the whistles and beckons. She ignored them. She wished Harry and Ron were here, how she missed her two best friends.

"We don't bite...Come on..." The prisoners called. Hermione rolled her eyes and looked down on the floor to see her wand. Hermione smiled. She picked it from the ground admiring it.

"Reducto!" Hermione yelled pointing the wand at the bars. They turned to black dust. The other prisoners were stunned. "Oblivate"! She shouted powerfully erasing their minds. She walked out of the prison and apprated into her bedroom. She threw everything into her purple beaded bag. She changed into a clean dress and walked out of the room.

Hermione felt someone pushing her back into her room. It was Elizabeth. "I was on my way to break free you, how did you get out?" Elizabeth asked.

Hermione lied quickly,"after seven years of living with pirates, you pick up a few tricks."

"I can't find Will, I think his missing. What if his dead that would be horrible," Elizabeth said horrified.

"He is gone to find Jack and I intend to do the same," Hermione told her.

Elizabeth gave her a tight hug,"I'm going with you."

"Lizzie you don't understand I'm not coming back here, ever again," she told her.

"Why?" Lizzie asked pulling back.

"I'm a pirate," Hermione answered with a small smile.

Lizzie grinned back and nodded,"I understand. My father is waiting for us. I am still coming with you no matter what. Your my cousin."

"Thank you," Hermione said happily.

They ran to a carriage and her uncle and her so-called brother stand in front of a carriage. "What are you doing here?" Hermione asked in annoyance.

"I have spent twenty three years not knowing my sister do you honestly think I'm going to miss the chance?" Henry replied.

Hermione didn't trust his offer of helping,"How can I trust you, how do I even know your my brother "?

"I can't prove it now but if you give me a chance I can defiantly prove it," Henry told her. Hermione nodded and all of them went into the carriage. The carriage rode off quickly.

It stopped at the docks and Captain Hawkins stood silently on the dock watching the horizon. The governor got out of the carriage. The captain's body fell to reveal Mercer. He was standing beyond the body. He was holding a long knife.

"Evening, Governor. Shame, huh? He was carryin' this. It's a letter to the King. It's from you," Mercer informed Hermione's uncle. Horses and Soldiers arrived stopping her uncle from fleeing. They all turned to see the carriage with the door open except no one was in there.

"Where is she?" Mercer asked. Pushing Mr. Swann up against the carriage by his lapels.

"No doubt you've discovered that loyalty is no longer the currency of the realm, as your uncle believes," Lord Beckett told her. Hermione slipped into the dark room with her hands held beyond her.

"Then what is?" Hermione asked despised by the man.

"I'm afraid that currency is the currency of the realm," Culter replied.

Hermione smirked darkly," I expect then that we can come to sort of understanding. I'm here to negotiate."

"I'm listening," Cutler told her intrigued. She pulled a pistol from her back. She pointed at his head. "I'm listening," he repeated.

"These Letters of Marque, they are signed by the King?" Hermione asked

"Yes, and they're not valid until they bear my signature and my seal," he informed her. She nodded knowing that already.

She looked deeply into his eyes showing bravery,"or else I would not still be here. You sent Will to get you the Compass owned by Jack Sparrow. It will do you no good."

"Do explain..." He commanded. She smiled not kindly but quite evilly.

"I have been to Isla de Muerta, I have seen the treasure myself. There is something you need to know," she claimed.

"Ah, I see. Think the Compass leads only to the Isla de Muerta, and so you hope to save me from an evil fate. But you mustn't worry. I care not for cursed Aztec gold. My desires are not so provincial. There's more than one chest of value in these waters. So perhaps you may wish to enhance your offer," he told her. She cocked her pistol. He signed the document.

She firmly said irradiated "Consider into your calculations that you robbed my cousin of her wedding night. I don't take to kindly for people who hurt my family."

"So I did. A marriage interrupted. Or fate intervenes. You make great efforts to ensure Jack Sparrow's freedom. Why is that?" He asked interested.

She moved closer to him and spitted in his face,"I will not let him die. He is a great man far better than you."


	4. Tortuga: The Place Hermione Hates

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot**

* * *

Hermione walked with her cousin and brother through the streets of Tortuga dressed in man's clothes and a large hat. So was Elizabeth and Henry changed into much more suitable clothes. They sailed here by a merchant ship. It took some magic to persuade them to port here.

Hermione remembered instantly why she hated this island. It was worst than what she remembered. The scent was still horrid. Hermione took of her hat letting her hair fall down.

"Hermione, Elizabeth stay with me. I don't trust the way these man are looking at you Hermione," Henry told her. Hermione smiled that is what Jack particularly said last time she came here.

They walked into a tavern Hermione wasn't sure on the name bit really didn't care. The music stopped and Hermione heard a familiar voice. "Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?" It was James Norrington. He looked horrible. Hermione grabbed a bottle quickly and smashed it over his head. He collapsed, knocked out.

"Just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!" Hermione yelled showing she was angry at James. Henry looked down at his body. The whole crowd cheered impressed with her. They held up their mugs in a toast. They went out and threw Norrington into the mud with a few pigs.

Everyone left except for Henry, Hermione and Elizabeth.

"James Norrington. What has the world done to you?" Elizabeth asked.

Hermione glared at his body. She placed her engagement ring in one of his pocket,"why on earth did you come here? Why did you leave? I missed you." She bestowed the unconscious Norrington soft kiss on his cheek. "I'm sorry. I don't love you and I never will. But I still care about you," she told him. Her cousin and brother stared at her.

Henry turned to Elizabeth giving her a confused look. "Long story short. He loves her, he asked for her to marry him. She accepted to benefit me and Will. She never loved him though. Her heart always belonged to... Someone of a.. Lower class," Elizabeth struggled to tell him.

Hermione stood up highly,"we are not dwell on heart's and love. We are here to save Will." She walked off and Elizabeth and Henry followed like sheep. Elizabeth knew not to mention her love life again, at least not now.

* * *

Hermione, her cousin ad her brother search the docks till seeing The Black Pearl. Hermione smiled fondly. She recognised it instantly the ship, the freedom Jack talked about. The ship Jack and her shared their first kiss. She also wondered about the weaponry she left there.

Elizabeth walked over to Jack knowing Hermione was too stunned to see it. "Captain Sparrow!" Elizabeth called.

Jack turned and said quite happily,"come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard."

Hermione smiled at his voice. "I'm here to find the man I love," Elizabeth told him.

Jack widened his eyes, "I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea." Hermione laughed then turned to see Norrington awake and vomiting over the side.

"I think my cousin means William Turner, Captain JACk Sparrow," Hermiome said revealing himself to him. He turned and his eyes widened even more. He let his jaw drop. He stared at her. He examined her not trusting his vision.

"Hermione, Elizabeth," said still shocked to see Hermione. he turned to Mr Gibbs,"hide the rum." Me. Gibbs nodded and walked of with bottles of rum. "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin," Jack informed her.

She felt herself smirk,"I prefer trousers."

"Isn't that improper for a lady of your standards?" Jack asked showing a bit of sadness. Their class's were what separated them.

"No, I think I lost my ladyship when I was arrested and sentenced to death. I now chose piracy as my occupation," she said making Jack smile lightly. Norrington found the golden band in his pocket and gazed at Hermione who was looking at Jack with such feelings. Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" Hermione asked.

"Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew," Jack told her.

"Davy Jones?" Hermione asked worried. Norrington vomited over the side again and spat.

Norrington said in annoyance,"oh, please. The captain of the Flying

Dutchman."

"Yes, I know who he is. You're the one who told me about him. Seven months ago. In your office ," Hermione reminded. He gaped surprised.

"You remember that?" he questioned.

"Of course, I do listen to you," she claimed looking over her shoulder at him. They both made complete eye contact.

Jack looked at both of them and quickly asked stopping eye contact, "You look bloody awful. What are you

doing here?"

" You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax," Norrington sneered.

"You smell funny," Jack told him. Hermione gave a amused grin.

"Jack. All I want is to find Will," Elizabeth told Jack speaking up.

"Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?" Jack quizzed.

" 'Course." Hermione went and stood next to Henry who was quietly watching everyone. She smiled at grin and he smiled back weakly.

"Because I would think, you'd want to

find a way to save Will the most," Hack told Lizzie.

"And you have a way of doing that?" Elizabeth questioned.

" Well, there is a chest..." Jack begun to say.

"Oh, dear," Norrington rudely interrupted.

Jack continued," a chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti walked by holding crates of bottles. They overheard th conversation. "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones," Pintel declared.

"Unh-unh... unh-unh... unh-unh..." Ragetti added. Hermione became intrigued knowing a little bit of this chest.

"And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate," Jack finished.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" He asked Hermione and Elizabeth. Hermione nodded to Elizabeth saying he was trustable.

"How do we find it?" Elizabeth asked interested. Norrington rolled his eyes. Hermione glared darkly at James.

Jack pulled out his compass and opened it. The arrow clearly and quickly pointed directly at Hermione,"With this. My Compass... is unique." Hermione felt her cheeks flash red of the memory of what the compass points to for her.

"'Unique' here having the meaning of broken," Norrington commented.

Jack walked up to Hermione thinking of the same thing she was. "True enough. This Compass does not point north," he admitted. Norrington threw up again.

Elizabeth asked confused,"where does it point?"

Jack moved away some of Hermione's hair and stared right into her eyes. Hermione bit her lip. Jack said softly,"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Captain are you telling the truth about the chest?" Hermione asked. Her brother gave Jack the death stare.

"Every word, love. I wouldn'tlie to ya," he told her. He turned to Lizzie,"and what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will?" Elizabeth asked trying to clear it up.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones," Jack said. He slide his hand down Hermione's cheek then looked at Henry.

"Leave my sister!" Henry yelled. Jack pulled away confused.

"Hermione Granger you never told me you had a sibling," Jack told her shocked.

"I didn't know myself till a few days ago," Hermione confessed.

Jack handed Elizabeth his compass. He then draw away rashly, making sure not to influence the compass. lThe dial pointed in a clear direction. Jack moved up peeking at the direction.

"Mister Gibbs!" He called.

"Cap'n," Mr. Gibbs replied speedily.

Jack Informed Mr. Gibbs,"We have our heading."

"Finally! Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and prow that canvas!" Gibbs commanded.

Jack offered his arm to Hermione,"Miss Granger." Hermione linked her arm into his.

"Captain," she replied.

"It's Jack to you love," he reminded her.

She smiled,"then you must call me Hermione, Jack." Gibbs and Norrington watched them digusted.

Pintel gave Norrington a goat," Welcome to the crew, former Commodore! Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh-heh..." The goat neighed loudly.


	5. Feelings Such A Harsh Thing

**Disclaimer: the plot and OCs are the only things i own.**

* * *

Hermione woke up from a nightmare. Lately they have only been getting worse Hermione stood up slowly. She stumbled to the cabin's door. It was late at night and everyone was asleep. She went on the deck and sighed looking up at the night sky. The stars reflected in the water and it was magnificent. Hermione smiled relaxing herself and calming her from her dream. The dreams had been getting strange and more awful by the night.

Hermione felt footsteps grow nearer to her. "Love, ya okay?" A voice asked. Hermione turned to see Jack.

"Nightmare," she told him. He placed a hand on her shoulder.

Jack gentle, "It's alright love. No one can hurt ya." Hermione nodded. He went in for a kiss but she placed two fingers on his lips.

"Don't want me anymore?" Jack asked sadden.

"That depends," she replied. She felt him kiss her fingers as she put them down.

Jack asked,"on what?" Hermione felt him go closer.

"I need you to be faithful to me and loyal. I give you my alliance along time ago now i think is time I get yours," she stated. He held her cheek. "That means no more..lovers."

"I'll do that only if you stay with me and no more getting engaged with men you don't love," Jack joked. Hermione grinned and gave a big nod.

"We have a long day tomorrow Jack. We have to retire soon again," Hermione told him.

Jack kissed her nose," I think we can stay up for awhile longer." Hermione bot his bottom lip and Jack kissed her not wanting to have to let her go again. She kissed back throwing her arms around his neck. Jack grabbed around her small torso. He entangled his hand through her hair. Hermione broke out of the kiss smiling.

"Goodnight Jack," she said about to walk away.

He grabbed her arm,"you can stay in my cabin tonight. I can be there if you have nightmares again." She smiled and placed a soft kiss on his right cheek.

"Not a chance," she left him with a smirk on his face.

She saw Norrington watching them. She tried to walk away from him. He came closer to her,"Hermione what was that?"

"It's called a kiss James," she answered rudely.

"I'm aware of what a kiss is, but why?" James asked unsure. Everything begun to get clear to him,"you love Sparrow? You have always loved him? Even when we were together? Do you even love me?"

"I have always loved Jack. Since the first time I saw him I was lured to him. I'm sorry I have never loved you. But don't think I still don't care about you. I tried so hard to love you like you love me but I never could. I'm sorry," she confessed looking down at the wooden floor. Norrington ran off leaving without another word. She felt horrible for what she did. She never wanted him to love her so much. She never wanted to see him hurt. He was a great friend, an amazing person. So generous and considerate. She liked him as a good friend.


	6. Would've Given Anything

**Disclaimer: I own only the plot and OCs that will occur.**

* * *

"Beckett!" Gibbs yelled frustrated. Hermione nodded. How she hated the name.

"Yes, they're signed, Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company," she confirmed holding her letters.

Jack made the noise,"Agh".

"Will was working for Beckett, and never said a word," Gibbs declared outraged by Will.

Jack repeated himself,"agh."

"Beckett wants the Compass. Only one reason for that," Gibbs said looking at Jack. Jack got out his compass.

He opened it as he examined the compass he said replied,"of course. He wants the chest."

"Yes, he did say something about a chest," Hermione remembered she felt the two men look at her. Hermione spoke a little louder," If the company controls the chest, they control the sea."

"A truly discomforting notion, my darling," Jack told her. She nodded quietly.

"And bad. Bad for every mother's son what calls himself a pirate. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails. Brace the foreyard!" Gibbs yelled loudly.

Jack was more interested by the letters," might I inquire how as to how you came by these?"

"Persuasion," Hermione answered thinking back with a smug smirk.

"Friendly?" Jack quizzed. Hermione felt her smirk turn more dark than smug.

"The man who ruins my cousin's wedding and sentences me to death gets not kindness from me," Hermione said tilting her head to the side.

Jack watched her and said," Will strikes a deal for these and upholds it with honour. Yet you're the one standing here with the prize. Full pardon, commission as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company. As if I could be bought for such a low price." Jack snatched the letters from her and tucked them into his coat. He begun to walk away.

"Jack, the Letters, give them back," Hermione ordered Jack. He turned his head to face her.

"No. Persuade me," Jack told her. She went closer to he's ear.

"You do remember I'm a witch. I can kill you quickly and easily. Jack..I don't want you dead ," Hermione whispered.

"As I said... Persuade me," Jack said going closer to her. She smiled giving him a light kiss. "Much too gentle to call 'Persuasion'." Hermione kissed him harder.

Elizabeth was watching disgusted by her cousin but with strange envy deep in her heart. Norrington walked up to Elizabeth and slowly stated,"there was a time when I would've given anything for her to kiss me like that. I still would give anything for her to love me like she loves him." "Perhaps you would for him," Norrington stated.

"I don't know what you mean," Elizabeth told him.

"Oh, I think you do."

Elizabeth jaw dropped in disgust,"oh, don't be absurd. I trust him, that's all."

"So you never wondered how your fiancé ended up on the Flying Dutchman in the first place?" Norrington asked as if he knew something she didn't.

"Why is it you love Hermione so much? Why is it she can get any man she wants? Why?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Hermione is... What Hermione truly is, is the definition of inner beauty. That's what lures men the most. Her outer beauty also helps. Hermione is amazing," Norrington told Lizzie. "Hermione is everything I ever wanted," Norrington claimed walking away from her.


	7. One Word: Curiosity

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or POTC**

* * *

Hermione sat on the steps of The Black Pearl knowing James and Elizabeth were staring at her. Norrington In her opinion looked so much better without the stupid white wig. He needed a bath but he didn't look that bad. Hermione wasn't everything but okay. She had been having visions. Strange visions... Jack walked over to her holding a bottle filled with rum.

"My tremendous intuitive sense of the female creature informs me that you are troubled," Jack stated. Hermione nodded stiffly.

I just thought I'd be married by now. Marriage.. In suppose to be married. I was suppose to keep the family honour I was suppose to make my family proud of me. All I have done is made the family a disgrace. With my piracy. With my opinions, with my idea of free will. My parents..who knows what they think. My uncle must despise me. Elizabeth, I see the way she looks at me. I'm hated..." Hermione told him as he sat down next to her.

Jack offered her his bottle. She took it quickly taking a big swig. She handed it back slowly. "Sorry I really like the drink," Hermione claimed. He smirked.

Jack placed a arm around her, "you know... Love... I am... captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a... marriage. Right here. Right on this deck. Right... now!" Hermione captured Norrington's eye. She lifted her self from the stair and walked to the railing.

"No, thank you," Hermione said finally. He went to her side curious about her rejection.

Jack moved closer to her, "Why not? We *are* very much alike, you and I. I and you. Us. We are good together. We are the same."

"Jack, my brother would slaughter you," Hermione declared with a smile. "And Norrington and Elizabeth. My uncle, Will and the list continues," she added.

"Trifles. You were always going to come over to my side, I knew it," Jack said. Hermione came closer to him as he placed a hand on her cheek.

"You seemed very certain I was going to. Even last year. Why?" She asked.

Jack responded strongly,"one word love: curiosity. You long for freedom. You long to do what you want to do because you want it. To act on selfish impulse. You want to see what it's like. One day, you weren't going to be able to resist."

"Because you and I are alike, and there will come a moment when you have a chance to show it. To do the right thing. To make sacrifices for the people you care about the most. To make sure everyone else is safe," Hermione told him.

"I love those moments. I like to wave

at them as they pass by," Jack said walking a bit further away.

Hermione laughed,"you'll have the chance to do something... something courageous. Something Gryffindorish. And when you do,

you'll discover something: that you're me a good man. The good man I have seem inside you since I first met you."

"All evidence to the contrary.," Jack confirmed.

"I have always has faith in you. Want to know why?" Hermione questioned moving closer to him.

He turned to face her and spoke firmly,"do tell, dearie."

Hermione smiled placing her soft hand on his cheek. She moved closer to his lips."Curiosity. You're going to want it. A chance to be admired. And gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to resist. You're going to want to know... what it tastes like," Hermione said going a few centimetres closer to his lips.

"I do want to know what it tastes like. What are the rewards that follow?" He asked showing curiosity. Hermione chuckled. She felt him stroke her left cheek gently with the side of his hand.

"Seeing as you're the good man I always knew you were than your just going to have to wait," Hermione told him. She closed her eyes and opened shortly after. She expected him to kiss her. All she opened her eyes to see was Jack looking horrified. She pulled gave him an odd look," you can kiss me, you know that right." Jack kissed her vigorously, playing with her hair. She kissed back full of passion. The kiss became more passionate by the second. Hermione realised the whole crew was staring at them.

"Land ho!" She heard Mr. Gibbs shout. Hermione pulled her lips away and waited for Jack's orders.

Jack said loudly,"I want my jar of dirt!"


	8. Heartbeat of Davy Jones

**Disclaimer: I own the plot only **

**Note: I have no idea how Kraken is pronounced**

* * *

Hermione sat in front of her cousin and ex fiancé. Henry positioned himself right next to her. Hermione felt the longboat move away from the ship.

She overhead a conversation between Pintel and. Ragetti. "You're pullin' too fast," Pintel complained.

"You're pulling too slow. We don't want the Kraken to catch us," Ragetti told him. Hermione froze at the word Kraken. She had read about them and they weren't friendly creatures.

Pintel turned his head to Hermione then back to Ragetti," I'm savin' me strength for when it comes. And I don't think it's Krack-en, anyways.

always heard it said Kray-kin."

"What, with a long A?" Ragetti asked.

"Aye," Pintel answered.

Ragetti shook his head," No-no-no-no-no-no-no. Krock-en's how it's pronounced in the original Scandinavian, and Krack-en's closer to that."

"Well we ain't original Scandinavians,

are we? Kray-ken!" Pintel yelled. Hermione shook her head Ragetti was right.

"It's a mythological creature, I can

calls it what I wants," Ragetti said in defence. "Ooor we can ask Hermione," he suggested.

"You're right Ragetti," Hermione told him with a smile. Ragetti gave Pintel a smug smirk.

As they arrived at the island Jack disembarked from the boat. He walked a few steps then turned to Ragetti and Pintel,"guard the boat, mind the tide... Don't touch my dirt."

* * *

Hermione walked around the sand dunes with her cousin who had been acting a little odd lately. On The Black Pearl, she kept staring at the compass.

"This doesn't work. And it certainly

doesn't show you what you want most," Elizabeth declared. Hermione laughed making a tighter grip on her steel shovel. Elizabeth sat down and placed the compass down on the sand. The needle pointed to her.

"Yes it does. You're sitting on it!" Jack yelled.

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked unsure of his statement.

"Move!" Hermione shouted. Elizabeth stood up and walked back a few steps. Hermione and Norrington begun digging. "How I imagined piracy as a kid," Hermione said.

Jack gave her a odd look,"me and you both know honey, that you did not join piracy for treasure." Hermione chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Maybe I did," she softly told him. Obviously meaning he was the treasure.

Norrington's shovel hit something hard. Hermione got on her knees and started brushing it off. She revealed a chest to Jack, Henry, Elizabeth and Norrington. "Bingo," she said happily looking at it. Jack helped her remove the chest from the sand. Jack opened it slowly. Inside it contained: a pearl necklace, documents a smaller chest and a few other things. Hermione and Elizabeth begun reading the letters. Jack came across a ruby ring. He stared at it then lifted his head up to Hermione.

'She is so beautiful,' he thought to himself. 'Such a great crew member. Such a great person. She is everything,' he told himself. Henry was talking to Hermione. She looked interest on what her brother had to say. Jack unthinkingly shouted,"Hermione marry me!"

She looked at him in shock she asked,"what?"

"Hermione..Jean ..Granger will...you marry me? And.. Become Mrs Sparrow-" Jack asked nervously.

"Jack I-" Hermione begun saying but was interrupted by a loud heartbeat. They all put their ears down to hear it.

"It's real!" Elizabeth stated surprised.

"You actually were telling the truth," Norrington declared much more surprised than Elizabeth.

Jack said a little offended," I do that quite a lot. Yet people are always surprised."

"With good reason!" Hermione heard a man's voice yell. She stood up to see Will walking to them.

"Will! You're alright! Thank God! we came to find you!" Elizabeth screamed running over to him mounting her lips on his. Hermione smiled happily.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked.

Will pulled away from the kiss,"sea turtles, mate. A pair of them, strapped to my feet."

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack quizzed jokingly. He turned over to Hermione. She was so happy to see her cousin's fiancé safe and sound.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack," Will said.

Jack asked with one eyebrow risen," you do?"

"After you tricked me onto that ship

to square your debt with Jones-" Will said making Hermione gape.

"What?" Elizabeth and Hermione questioned at the same time both mad at Jack.

"What?" Jack asked pathetically.

"I was reunited with my father," Will finished.

"Oh! Well... you're welcome, then," Jack said pleased with himself.

"Everything you said to me... every word, was a lie!" Hermione shouted walking up to him.

"Not all of it. I really do want to marry you," Jack confirmed backing away. Hermione pulled out her wand.

"After everything I did for you! I was going to help you! I trusted you! I even loved you!" Hermione yelled furious at Jack. Will stooped down holding a key about to open the small chest. Hermione turned away from Jack putting away her wand as she realised all the muggle watching her.

"Oy! What're you doing?" Jack asked angrily.

" I'm gonna kill Jones," Will responded. Jack draw his sword and pointed it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh? Now. If you please: The key," Jack said strongly. Hermione watched Will as he backed up slowly to suddenly draw Lizzy's sword.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it," Will sneered. Norrington draw out his sword also and pointed at Will.

He darkly said,"I can't let you do that, either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually," Jack told James. Norrington turned his sword to Jack.

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of that chest. I deliver it, and get my life back," James replied.

"Ah. The dark side of ambition," Jack said.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise

of redemption," Norrington told him.

"Your just upset because last year while you were searching all over for Hermione the woman you love, she was on a ship snogging me," Jack said mockingly.

Henry took out his sword from his scabbard," I'm afraid I can not allow any of you to have the heart. You see.. Davy Jones is the ally I need to help break the family curse."

"Stop it!" Hermione screamed.

"Be careful!" Elizabeth yelped.

All four man begun duelling each other. Hermione was getting mad.

"Jack!" Hermione shouted trying to get him to stop.

"Guard the chest!" Will ordered Elizabeth.

"No!" She replied loudly.

"This is bar-baric! This is no way

for grown men to settle - !" Hermione said but they kept fighting. "Oh! Fine! Let's just - pull out our swords and start banging away at each other! This will solve everything!I've had it! I've had enough! Wobbly-legged, rum-soaked... pirates! I'm going back to England! Find a house in Godric's Hallow! Maybe Hogwarts is employing!" Hermione threw a rock at them but it missed.

"Will! Enough!," she screamed. She tugged James away from the fight,"James stop you don't have to do this. We'll find another way, a better way to get your life on track," she told him. "

"Hermione I'm sorry but this is the best way. I hope you can forgive me," Norrington responded. He left her and went back to duelling. Hermione begun panting from exhaustion of yelling and exasperation.

"Oh! Oh...! The heat!" Hermione pretended to faint. They obviously didn't notice her fake faint. She sat up to see Elizabth trying to get them to stop. Hermione looked over her shoulder to see Pintel and Ragetti running away with the chest. Hermione got up on her feet chasing after them. Elizabeth saw and ran with Hermione.


	9. The Flying Dutchman and The Jar of Dirt

**Disclaimer: I don own HP or POTC**

* * *

Pintel & Ragetti continued running and giggling through the island. Elizabeth and Hermione stood in front of them. They halted panting. "Surely you wouldn't be taking the chest for yourselves," Hermione darkly said. They dropped the chest and pulled their swords on both Elizabeth and Hermione. Elizabeth reached out for hers but it was gone. Hermione took hers from her bag. "Mates, just to warn ya. Ye wanting to fight a Gryffindor and that ain't wise. Gryffindors and be your downfall," Hermione told them. Hermione heard a strange noise and turned her head to see a wheel rolling across the island with a duel happening on the top between Norrington and Henry. Hermione noticed Jack chasing after it.

Pintel shrugged unsure on what just happened. "And he is the man you want to be with?" Elizabeth asked Hermione. She nodded gently.

"That would be my fiancé," Hermione replied with a giant smile. All Of a sudden a axe hit a coconut palm next to them. They all turned to see Davy Jones crew running through the bushes towards them. "Just great," Hermione responded.

Hermione took out another sword from her bag and passed it to Elizabeth. Pintel and Ragetti both quickly gave their swords to the two cousins and ran away. Hermione nodded to Elizabeth. Hermione and Elizabeth sprinted from the crew. Pintel and Ragetti fdropped the chest making Hermione gasp. She continued to run though. Two crew members were just beyond her she used her two swords and stabbed backwards killing the two attackers.

Hermione and Elizabeth ran back to the beach taking a sword fight with them. Hermione watched as Jack came to help. Suddenly the wheel rolled down hitting the water. She chuckled lightly. Jack was using an oar to fight. Hermione was sure glad to be using her sword, poor thing had been hiding under her bed for a year.

Hermione turned around seeing Jack knocking out Will. "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using

him to hit something with," Jack told her.

"We're not getting out of this," Elizabeth claimed exhausted.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat," Norrington commanded taking the chest.

" James you're mad. Don't," Hermione said not wanting him to do something so stupid.

James smiled,"don't wait for me." He ran off with the chest. Hermione felt Jack put a hand on her shoulder.

" Uh, I say we respect his final wish," he said. Hermione nodded.

She heard Pintel yell,"aye!"

* * *

"What happened to the chest?" Will asked returning to consciousness on the deck of The Black Pearl.

"Norrington took it to draw them off," Hermione sadly answered a few metres away looking out at the horizon.

"My prayers be with him. Best not wallow in our grief. The bright side is: You're back. And made it off free and clear," Gibbs said to Jack making Hermione turn towards them. Hermione looked at the sea just in time to watch the Flying Dutchman suddenly surface next to the Black Pearl. " Lord almighty us," Gibbs responses in shock.

" I'll handle this, mate," Jack told him moving to the railing.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something? Hey? Oup!" Jack shouted to Davy Jones as he tried to walk down the stairs but end up falling down them.

The whole crew went,"ooh!"

" Got it!" Jack announced lifting up his jar of dirt and slowly standing up. He strutted along the deck holding the jar of dirt,Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimy git?" "Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it," Jack started chanting.

" Enough!" Davy Jones yelled. Cannons emerged from the holes.

Jack reacted with shock,"hard to starboard."

"Hard to starboard!" Hermione yelled.

" Brace up the foreyard!" Will shouted commanding.

"Hard to starboard!" Gibbs shouted repeating Jack and Hermione. Hermione ran into the captain's cabin looking for the weapons she left beyond last time. She found them in a cupboard. Next to them was a small chest open containing her time turner. He had kept it! She smiled putting it around her neck and taking her weapons. A cannon hit the wall of the cabin making Hermione ran out to the deck.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth screamed.

"Aye, and we've got her!" Gibbs replied.

"We're the faster?" Will asked not so sure.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her prey. But with the wind..." Gibbs answered.

"We rob her advantage," Will finished the sentence.

"Ah!" Hermione replied. Hermione laughed,"I thought you would have already known that Will."

"They're giving up! Yay!" A crew member shouted. The crew cheered but Hermione stayed quiet knowing it wasn't over Henry stood next to her.

"Shame he would have been a great ally to break our curse," Henry said regrettable.

"Curse?" Hermione replied having no idea what he was on about.

"When a Granger turns twenty six they can no longer feel love," Henry told her. "To break the curse we need to find the eight coins of Ignis. I have found three already." Suddenly the ship jarred very badly and Heio e heard a smash of glass.

"We will discuss this later," Hermione told him easing over to the shattered glass and dirt everywhere. Jack came down and started searching through the dirt.

"Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?" Jack questioned Hermione.

"James!" Hermione yelled angrily. "That bastard!"

"We must've hit the reef!" Jack shouted trying to make sense if this.

"No. It's not a reef! Get away from the rail!" Will told Jack.

Elizabeth quickly asked,"what is it?"

"The Kraken. To arms!" Will replied loudly. Hermione pulled Jack into his cabin.

"It's after you," Hermione told him,"the Kraken." He nodded slowly. Hermione kissed him immediately as he stopped his nod. She pulled away,"take a rowboat and leave."

"What?" Jack asked surprised.

"I love you, and my answer is yes yes I'll marry you. Now go or die," Hermione told him. He placed the ruby ring on her ring finger. "It's beautiful. Go please now!" Hermione screamed.

"I love you too and I haven't loved much people. How can I just leave?l he asked.

"Jack do it quickly, you haven't got much time," she told him. He ran kissed her and ran out of the cabin rushing.


	10. The Betrayal of Blood

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot**

* * *

Hermione came out of the cabin to hear the crowd cheer. "It'll be back. We have to get off the ship," Will told the hopeful crew.

"There's no boats," Hermione declared. Will looked around to all the wrecked boats but then set his eyes on the barrels of gunpowder. Hermione smirked at them and ordered,"pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold."

Will handed Hermione a long gun, " Whatever you do, don't miss."

"As soon as you're clear," Hermione replied. "We are short stocked on gunpowder," Hermione told Will.

Will nodded and shouted,"bring it up!"

"There's only half a dozen kegs of powder!" Gibbs yelled .

"Then load the rum!" Hermione commanded him and the crew. Gibbs looked at her shock and the whole crew halted and stared at her in silence.

"Aye! The rum, too!" Gibbs said loudly making it obvious he wasn't all too happy about this. The crew went back to loading. A heavy thud hit the ship.

"Not good," a crewman said scared.

"Heave! Heave like you're being paid

for it!" Gibbs commanded.

"Shoot! Hermione, shoot!" Will yelled at her dangling off the Kraken's tentacle. Hermione hesitated as a tentacle wrapped around her leg.

She was dragged backwards screaming. Ragetti chopped off the end of the tentacle holding her. She nodded her thank you as another crew member picked up the rifle. He attempted to shoot the Kraken but was grabbed by the sea monster and flung around. The gun fell right next to Hermione. Hermione tried to pick it up but a man's boot held it down. She looked up to see Jack.

"You moron I told you to go!" Hermione shouted at him. He smiled.

"I tried to but the compass kept on pointing to ya it was gettin' annoyin'," he told her picking up the rifle and making aim at the gunpowder. The gunpowder exploded as the Kraken released its hold, withdrawing into the ocean. It made a groaning noise.

"Did we kill it?" a crew member asked Hermione.

"No. We just made it angry. We're not out of this yet. Captain! Orders!" She yelled as everyone looked at Jack.

Jack order something Hermione never thought he would order. he made a sacrifice,"Abandon ship. Into the longboat."

"Jack! The Pearl! Freedom!" Hermione shouted not knowing how to take it that he would lose his ship.

"She's only a ship, love," Jack told her, she couldn't believe her ears.

"He's right, we have to head for land," said Elizabeth. Hermione nodded.

Pintel spoke uo,"'S a lot o' open wa'er."

"That's a lot o' wa'er," Ragetti told Elizabeth.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl," Will said defending Elizabeth.

Gibbs stated,"abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope." The crew went and got ready to leave Hermione went up to Jack.

"You little!" Hermione shouted angrily but couldn't finish her rant as he kissed her.

He pulled away to see Hermione smiling,"ye look very beautiful when your mad." He gave her his compass. "Keep this," he said.

"Jack-" she said before interrupted by another kiss. "Stop interrupting me!"

"Hermione board the boat," Jack told her. She nodded and went to help Mister Gibbs.

After awhile she turned her head to see her own cousin making out with Jack. Jack wasn't kissing back but he didn't bother to stop it either.

"Prepare to cast off! There's no time

to lose! Come on, Will, step to!" Gibbs yelled. Jack got into the boat as did Gibbs. Hermione slowly climbed down the ladder. She looked at Will who was just as stunned as Hermione. They both realised they had both seen the kiss.

Elizabeth climbed down the ladder my herself without Jack. "Where's My fiancé?" Hermione coldly asked giving her a dark look. Elizabeth knew from that stare and the way she said it that she saw the kiss.

"He elected to stay behind to give us

a chance," Elizabeth said making Hermione give an uncertain look.

"Go!" Elizabeth ordered. The longboat casted off.

Hermione watched as the tentacles wrapped around the ship. Dragging it to the bottom. Everything around Hermione stopped. 'Jack's dead,' she told herself. She shouted for everyone to hear,"NO! JACK!" She bursted into tears. Henry offered his shoulder and Hermione took it loudly sobbing making the whole crew frown in grief. Elizabeth put her head down in guilt.

Hermione shifted her eyes to Elizabeth,"I always thought I was the disgrace to the family but, I'm not. Your the disgrace. How could you?! I loved him! I hope you know perfectly well you and I are no longer friends nor cousins! From this day on you are no longer family! you mean nothing to me! I disown you and I Hate you!"


	11. To The World's End We Sail

**Disclaimer: I own nothing bit the plot mate**

Hermione went into the shack to see a strange woman,"I don't mean to be rude but I really need some rum right now. Can I have about four bottles?" The woman gave her the four bottles she asked for," thank you."

"I understand this must be a hard time for you," the woman said.

"Hermione you can't drink your grief away," Will told her. She looked away from him.

She headed for the doorway,"duh, I know that." She looked around at the crew,"if anyone needs me I'll be outside drinkin'."

Hermione sat down and took a huge swig of rum but it wasn't the same without Jack. She closed her eyes as his voice echoed through her mind. She couldn't believe Elizabeth. How would she like it if Hermione and Will started kissing in front of her. She looked at her engagement ring. 'Why didn't he pull away from her?" She asked herself. Hermione took another swig of her rum. If Harry and Ron could only see her now. She wanted to go back to her time were she could help Harry and Ron finish what they started. She had never felt such a heartbreak. Her parents didn't even know she existed. Her blood slowly turned into alcohol. She wanted to see Davy Jones died. She pulled out her compass it spun around like crazy not knowing what to point to. After heaps and heaps of rum Hermione closed the compass that was still spinning.

The whole crew except for Elizabeth decided to go outside to check on Hermione who had just finished her third bottle of rum. When they went out she was dancing and singing,"Drink up me hearties, yo ho.

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me.

We're beggars and blighters, ne'er-do-well cads,Drink up me hearties, yo , but we're loved by our mommies and dads,Drink up me hearties, yo ho." Hermione turned to see the crowd oddly staring at her. She went up and pulled Mister Gibbs arm. "Come on this is Jack's favourite song and I still have a bottle left of rum. Come on join in," Hermione told him.

"Hermione stop," Will ordered. Hermione dropped Gibbs's arm. She walked over to Will.

"You know what I think?" Hermione asked. "I think me and you should make out," she said leaning in if she was going to kiss him.

"Why?" he asked moving back a bit.

"It's only fair isn't it? She kissed my fiancé, I kiss hers. Then afterwards I feed you to a sea monster," she said. She look around at the whole crew," Jack didn't give himself up, he was tricked by dear dear Lizzie. I have been thinking about it for awhile now. It's the only explanation. She is the reason we lost the greatest captain who ever lived." The crew looked shock but considered it quietly. Hermione pick up the bottle filled and raised it like she was doing a toast. "To Jack Sparrow!" She shouted. She took a swig. She went even closer to Will and whispered in his ear,"how do you like that? A traitor and murder for a fiancée. At least I stayed loyal to Jack the whole trip while my ex-cousin was envying me because I got Jack before she did."

"Hermione we are going to the end of the world to rescue Jack," Will told her. She slapped him across the face.

"How dare you?! How dare you?!" She shouted.

"Hermione were serious we are going to get back Jack," Will said.

"Jack is died Will, don't waste your time," she said taking a sip of her rum. She turned around taking a few steps.

"Would you do anything to see Jack again?" Will asked.

"Yes of course I would," she answered.

Will smiled,"we are going to get him back Hermione. We relay on your help. Can we please have it?"

Hermione spun back to Will and gave Gibbs the bottle of rum. "Aye! Your'll be needing the compass and Jack have it to me so I guess I can help," she said.

"Great met our captain," Will said as a man took a step forward showing himself to her. She got out her pistol.

"Put it down lassie," the new captain told her.

"You tried to kill me, more than once. Your lucky your not dead now," Hermione claimed. "But you are dead, I watched you die," she declared. She held her head,"I really am drunk."

Barbossa laughed,"don't worry I'm here as a friend. I'll take you to your beloved."

Hermione became unconscious to the cause of alcohol.

* * *

**So it's over. Who wants a third? I hope you all liked it, thank you all so much :) you guys are great! Can't believe it's done. **


	12. Coming Soon

**Coming soon!**

**Hermione Granger At World's End**

**summary:**

"Would you do it? Hmmm? What... would you? Hmmm? What would any of you be willing to do? Hmmm? Would you sail to the ends of the eart', and beyond, to fetch back ?witty Jack and 'im precious Pearl?"

Hermione is back and ready to get back her beloved. It's time to hoist the colours and fight for freedom. To break a curse and end a war. What is she willing to do? With piratelords and a king to be chosen


	13. Out Now!

**Out Now: Hermione Granger At World's End!**

**Hope you like! **


End file.
